baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Katarina An De Chain
"Only the strong should fight the strong, you're not strong so... Don't waste my time!" Katarina An De Chain (Kat-Uh-Ree-Na Ahn-Deh-Kain) is a Quintessent with the designation "14, The Murder." She is one of two companions of Snow Black. After the betrayal of Mikaela, she is one of the few people who opted to stay loyal to her. Mikaela rewarded Katarina by upgrading her to the sin of pride when she decided to follow Mikaela to the Edge of Madness. Appearance Katarina dresses and acts unlike other Quintessents. While most Quintessent usually stand straight in an upright position, almost in hubris, Katarina often slumps, looking down to the ground. Often when using her chainsaw, her legs buckle causing her to slouch even more. At some point in her life time she apparently had her throat slit and therefore rarely talks and only does so in the presence of company she trusts. She appears to be in her late teens or early twenties and stands at about 5'6''. As opposed to other quintessents she is usually dressed in a gothic lolita-styled fashion. Lulu often comments that Katarina is a "Creepy person" because of how she dresses and acts. She has one of the most changed appearances throughout the times she was shown. * In Chapter IV, "The Devil arrived and he sighed." She was shown wearing her usual uniform which was unlike all other quintessents. She wears a shortened version of the iconic black trench coat, a black and white skirt with matching leggings, and black boots with white trims. The boots have an upside down crosses on the tip of them which slowly move up to the tongue. * In Chapter V, "The Scientist and the Nihilist." Katarina unzips her jacket revealing a leather vest and a black bra underneath. * In chapter XIII, "Return of Nothing." She was covered in dried blood and her trench coat was destroyed completely along with her vest, leaving only a bra covering her upper body which dangled off the side of her shoulder. The skirt and leggings she wore were in tatters, both burned and torn. She wears a Bracelet around her right hand coupled with a ring on her index and ring finger. On her left hand she only has a ring on her middle finger. In this form you can see cuts lining her wrist and shoulders. Abilities & Powers Enhanced Pain Tolerance - Katarina has described herself to feel nothing aside from Soul Light Master - Katarina is a master of the Quintessent Shift, or as she calls it "Soul Light." She has been called the fastest Quintessent Shift user in the army, despite being beneath the Sin Quintessents. Incredibly High Nixus - Katarina possesses overwhelmingly high Nixus, so much so that members of the 104th Class cannot perceive it. To people with little to no Nixus control, Katarina's very presence causes them to choke in terror. This effect is called "Agi." (Ah-Gee; Terror, fear.) The Murder (The Perfect Kill) - In Chapter IV, "The Devil arrived and he sighed." Katarina stated that she had the designation of "The Murder." The Deceiver (The Perfect Lie) - In Chapter V, "The Scientist and the Nihilist." Katarina revealed that she had not one, but two designations. The ability to force someone's perception to change. At first Katarina grabs the hilt of her chainsaw like weapon and flips it upside down, moving it in a pendulum like motion. Enemies that get too close are affected by it's secondary ability, Vertigo. * Vertigo - This ability is first noticeably activated by the room spinning at an astounding rate before suddenly stopping abruptly. Most opponents lose their footing while this is happening. Once the spinning stops to her opponent the world becomes inverted. Any way they attempt to move, they will instead move in the opposite direction. She stated that anything she can touch can be inverted, including metaphysical forces such as gravity. * Trick Room; Cyclone - Revelation Her revelation command is "Rip apart, Full Throttle." Her Revelation combines her body with her chainsaw like weapon effectively making her a living saw. She can turn any and every part of her body to saw chains of various sizes. She can also make these chains emerge from her legs and arms, effectively turning them into chainsaws. Noticeably she becomes more wild and feral in this form, not caring about things like casualties or unnecessary damage. Chain Mail - Katarina's body becomes effectively immune to any form of physical damage by turning her skin into tiny Saw Chains the moment she uses her Revelation. She can imbue these saw blades with her Nixus to effectively make herself indestructible against physical attacks. Trivia * Katarina has a habit of sticking her tongue out when demeaning someone. Category:Quintessent Category:Soul Drive